Naho Takamiya
Naho Takamiya () is the main female protagonist in Orange. When she receives a mysterious letter from the future involving Kakeru Naruse, she and her friends try their hardest to fulfill the demands of the letter. Appearance Naho is shown to be an above average girl with shoulder length walnut hair, and large green eyes. As she grows older, her facial features stay relatively the same, but her hair is a little longer than in high school. Her height is 158cm and blood type is B. Personality Naho is a very loving and shy girl who tends to scream whenever she is nervous or embarrassed. She is shown to have a rather passive personality, as on multiple occasions throughout the series, Naho is unable to speak her own mind and tell people (especially Kakeru Naruse) how she feels, possibly out of fear of hurting or confusing them. Despite this, however, Naho's feelings for what she cares about are very strong and passionate, even if she doesn't show it. As she gets older, she opens up and is able to tell people her feelings straight, but still shares some of her shy and reserved traits from high school. She is also shown to be fairly oblivious to people's romantic interest towards her, as seen with Kakeru and Hiroto Suwa. Plot At the beginning of the story, Naho receives a letter written by herself ten years into the future. When she gets to school, she opens the letter and reads it. The letter tells Naho about events that will occur in the story. The letter tells her to take care and keep an eye on the new transfer student named Kakeru Naruse. At first, she is skeptical and doubts the letter, but as the letter accurately predicts the future, she is convinced it is true. After school, Azusa Murasaka invited Kakeru to join them to her family's bakeshop. Relationships Hiroto Suwa In the current timeline, Suwa and Naho are best friends. Suwa is shown to have feelings for Naho, but she doesn't feel the same way. She is not aware that Suwa has romantic feelings for her. He looks after her and stands up for her whenever she is bullied (such as being bullied by Rio Ueda and her friends). After receiving the letter and realizing that the letter's contents are true, he puts Naho and Kakeru's feelings before his own and supports Naho and Kakeru in getting together. He, along with Azusa Murasaka, Takako Chino and Saku Hagita, help Naho and Kakeru get closer and help to prevent Kakeru from committing suicide. In the alternate timeline, ten years into the future, Suwa is married to Naho and they have a child. He regrets not telling Naho that Kakeru had a crush on her ten years ago. He believes that if he had done so, Kakeru might not have committed suicide. Thus, he, like Naho in the alternate timeline as well as Azusa, Takako and Hagita of the alternate timeline, sends letters to their past self to help prevent Kakeru's death. Kakeru Naruse Kakeru is Naho's love interest and close friend. Kakeru's love interest is also Naho. Kakeru is a transfer student from Tokyo. On his first day in his new school, Azusa Murasaka, Takako Chino, Saku Hagita, Naho and Suwa decides to invite him to walk home together after school. During the outing, Azusa brings buns from her family bakery to share with them. Naho, not wanting to upset anyone, says that she doesn't care which type of bun she gets, though she actually wants a curry bun. Kakeru notices this and trades his curry bun for her melon bun. Kakeru started dating Rio Ueda after she confessed to him, which made Naho very upset and he initially asked Naho for her opinion on whether he should go out with Ueda by writing on a piece of paper and placing it in Naho's eraser that she lent him. In the alternate timeline, Naho did not notice it. However, after reading the letter, the current timeline Naho read the paper that asked her about whether he should go out with Ueda. However, she had no time to respond to him due to class cleaning. She rushed to scribble, "NO" on a scrap of paper and placed it into Kakeru's shoe in his shoe locker before walking back to class. When she returned to class, Azusa, Takako and Higata were standing by the window, watching Kakeru give Ueda-Senpai his answer. Naho sees Ueda-Senpai walk away with a smile on her face and when Azusa shouts to ask about his answer, Kakeru replied, "yes". This made Naho sad and she leaves the classroom. Ten years later in the main timeline, Naho and Kakeru are now married (which now makes her Naho Naruse) and they have a son together. Orange Mirrai In the movie it is also shown that Suwa proposed her after Kakeru's death thus marrying her when she was weak and vulnerable ,though Suwa felt guilty as Naho was never happy with him as in the end it is shown that she is still having dreams of Takeru.Due to this dream and realization Suwa isn't able to confort his crying wife Naho at the end of the movie. So Suwa writes letter to correct what he did thus Naho and Kakeru end up together with a child in an alternate universe. Orange Mirrai is written by Ichigo Takano Trivia * The name Naho 'means "summer" (夏) ('na) and "sailboat" (帆) or "grain" (穂) (ho). * Naho's surname Takamiya 'means "tall, high" (高) ('taka) and "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters